


Triad

by crochetaway



Series: Drabbles and OneShots [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bunny Bounce, F/M, Fic Exchange, Multi, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Hermione wakes in St Mungo's with no memory post-Hogwarts. Neville is being held back by Harry, Cormac held back by Healer!Draco. She has been a fighter all her life, but now she's being fought for. Pity she doesn't remember who really has her heart, but she’s going to have fun trying to as they compete for her love.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HH_Bunny_Bounce](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HH_Bunny_Bounce) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Senario: Hermione wakes in St Mungos with no memory post Hogwarts. Neville is being held back by Harry, Cormac held back by Healer!Draco. She has been a fighter all her life, but now she's being fought for. Pity she doesn't remember who really has her heart, but she’s going to have fun trying to as they compete for her love.  
> Kinks: Love triangle, fist fight, eventual triad  
> Squicks: N/A  
> Additional Notes: Confident sassy Hermione

Hermione Granger woke two days after Easter. She knew it was two days after Easter due to the _ tempus  _ charm she cast. But she couldn’t for the life of her figure out why Neville Longbottom and Cormac McLaggen were arguing loudly in what was apparently her room in St. Mungo’s.

 

Harry Potter, her best friend, was holding Neville back, as Neville attempted to clobber Cormac. And Draco Malfoy, in healer’s robes of all things, was holding Cormac back from doing the same to Neville. What is going on in my life that this odd collection of people are in my hospital room? Wait, back that up. Why am I in the hospital to begin with?

 

“Um, excuse me,” Hermione tried, but not having drunk anything for two days had dried out her throat to the point that all that came out was a quiet whisper. She glanced around and found a glass of water on the table next to her. She lifted her hand to grasp it, but she didn’t seem to be able to control the movement. Her hand shot out and knocked the water all over Cormac who had been standing closest to her.

 

“What in the bleedin’ -” Cormac cut himself off when he saw Hermione was awake.

 

“‘Mione! Thank the gods!” he cried as he broke free from Draco’s hold and approached the bed. He grasped her hand and kissed the back of it then held it up to his cheek.

 

“It’s good to see you awake,” he said with a brilliant smile. “Here, love,” he offered her a glass of water with a straw and Hermione drank from it greedily.

 

Hermione was very confused at this point. She had gone on one date with Cormac McLaggen back in sixth year. One date did not warrant this much attention years later. How many years later was it? Why couldn’t she remember that simple fact? She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

 

“All right,” Draco said straightening his robes. “Let’s all settle down while I run some diagnostics on Granger and figure out what the problem is.”

 

Draco pushed Cormac back from the side of the bed and took his place. Hermione didn’t miss the triumphant smirk Neville sent Cormac’s way when he scowled at being pushed aside.

 

“What do you remember Granger?” Draco asked as he cast diagnostic spells on her. She couldn’t read them from the direction she was lying, but most were green which was good.

 

“I’m not sure, what year is it? When did you become a healer, Malfoy?” Hermione asked, wrinkling her brow.

 

She received the infamous Slytherin raised eyebrow at that question.

 

“Granger, you hired me four years ago as an apprentice. You are the head of the emergent care department of St. Mungo’s,” Draco told her. “It’s 2006.”

 

“I - I don’t remember? I remember Hogwarts, I remember winning the war. I remember being at my parents for Easter two days ago…” Hermione trailed off as she searched her brain for memories.

 

“Not to worry, this is pretty typical in head injuries,” Draco replied as he began sorting through the potions cupboard at her bedside, pulling out various bottles. “These should help restore your memories with time. You need to rest for the next 48 hours, and as long as your memory has improved by that time, you’ll be free to go. Your coordination will improve over the next few days as well.” He set a schedule for each of the Potion bottles, the numbers glowing above them when the alarm would alert her to take them, and then swept from the room.

 

“Harry - what happened?” Hermione asked. She could see that both Neville and Cormac seemed to think they had a closer relationship with her than she was aware, but beyond that, she had no memories and didn’t have enough information to make any inferences.

 

“You were celebrating Easter at your parents, you had brought both Cormac and Neville with you,” Harry started to explain.

 

“What do you mean both of them?” Hermione asked alarmed. Was she dating both of them? At the same time?

 

“We’re polyamorous,” Neville explained quietly.

 

“Wait - I’m dating both of you, at the same time? And you are all right with that?” Hermione asked stunned at the news. She could see how she would want to be in a relationship with both Neville and Cormac. Neville would handle the sweet, romantic side of things. Cormac would be the strong, daring side, bringing her out of her comfort zone. It made sense, she wished she could remember it.

 

“Yes, love. You are dating both of us,” Cormac told her, approaching the bed again and grasping her left hand. Not to be outdone, Neville approached the other side of the bed and grasped her right hand.

 

“Hermione, you need to rest, not worry about Cormac and I bickering,” Neville began with a beseeching look in his eyes. She didn’t remember dating Neville, although he had grown quite fit in the years since Hogwarts, she judged as her eyes roamed over his form. When he noticed what she was looking at he squeezed her hand.

 

“I’m happy to show you what’s underneath the robes,” Neville said with a small knowing smile.

 

“Neville!” Harry cried covering his ears in mock horror. Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes even as the tips of Neville’s ears reddened.

 

Not to be outdone, Cormac tugged on her left hand to bring her attention to him.

 

“You don’t need plant boy when you can have an international quidditch star,” Cormac said with a waggle of his eyebrows and a light leer. “Whatever he’s packing under his robes, I’m sure I’ve got him beat.” Hermione blushed at the blatant innuendo. Neville reddened further and lunged across the hospital bed for Cormac.

 

“You aren’t even in the same city each night, you filthy prick!” Neville shouted as he threw a punch at Cormac. Harry, pushed Hermione’s hospital bed back a few feet to avoid the tumbling men coming down on her and they fell to the foot of her bed with a crash.

 

“You are the filthy prick, always mucking about in the dirt with your stupid plants!” Cormac shouted back throwing his own fist at Neville and connecting with Neville’s left eye.

 

“At least I’m not a bleedin’ coward!” Neville shouted and punched Cormac in the stomach so hard he bent over huffing for a breath.

 

“Stop!” Hermione screamed. “Just stop!”

 

Nobody listened to her. Harry whipped out his wand and immobilized both combatants. Then he separated them and tied them each to a chair on either side of Hermione’s bed, before releasing the immobilizing spell.

 

“Fist fights aren’t much of a turn on,” Hermione snapped at the pair of them. “I don’t remember having a relationship with either of you. So if you want to resume a relationship with me, each of you will have to prove to me that you are truly interested in me.”

 

Hermione’s word was final, she looked at Neville and awaited his nod of confirmation. He gave it, his eyes boring into hers, attempting to make her see how deep his feelings for her ran.

 

She turned to Cormac to get his own nod of confirmation, which he gave, and then narrowed his eyes at Neville. Hermione rolled her eyes again.

 

“Let them up Harry, but then I want everyone to leave. I’m tired,” Hermione said with a yawn. Hermione fell asleep moments after all three men left her hospital room.

 

When she woke again, the alarm to her first potion was going off. She was already propped up in bed and when she opened her eyes it was to find the warm brown eyes of Neville looking back at her.

 

“How are you, Hermione?” he asked as he grabbed the potion bottle that was ringing, silenced it, and handed it to her.

 

“Better, I think. Neville - were we really dating?” Hermione asked and then downed the potion, grimacing at the foul taste. Neville lit up at the question and then looked sad that she didn’t remember.

 

“For three years, we were getting pretty serious. Here,” he pulled a photo album out and laid it on her lap. “You made this album for me last Yule, I wanted to show you how happy we are.”

 

Hermione flipped through the album, it was filled with pictures of her and Neville on various trips, ski trips, beach trips, jungle trips? Must have been hunting some rare plants, Hermione thought to herself as she flipped through the book. About halfway through, Cormac started showing up in the photos. They looked happy, all three of them. There was even a photo of Cormac and Neville snogging. She pointed to it.

 

“What is this about? It seems like you and Cormac don’t get along, but at one point…” she trailed off and looked up at him expectantly.

 

“We were in a triad for a while,” Neville said. “Cormac and I had a falling out, and you decided you were going to keep dating the both of us, even if Cormac and I weren’t dating anymore.”

 

“Did I want you to be dating?” Hermione asked. She knew triads weren’t that uncommon in the wizarding world, even if the muggle world generally shunned them.

 

“You were irate when we broke the triad. You didn’t speak to either of us for two weeks. When you finally did, you made the decision to keep dating us both, despite the broken triad,” Neville explained. He was running his hand up and down her arm and Hermione couldn’t help the delicious tremors that resulted. His warm touch felt both foreign and familiar. She wanted more.

 

She turned to Neville and licked her lips, focussing on his own as he described how they began the triad and why they had fallen out. She stopped listening when his hands brushed her breast. She wasn’t sure if it as an accidental touch or not, but it lit a fire in her and she gasped. Then she angled herself so that on his next sweep up her arm, he touched her breast again. Her nipple hardened under her hospital gown. Neville stopped talking.

 

“Hermione,” he breathed leaning toward her, his eyes on her lips.

 

“Please, Neville,” Hermione replied as she leaned up into him, wrapping her arms around his neck as his lips touched hers. The kiss started sweet and slow but soon became heated. Neville had been standing next to her bed and in one quick move he hopped onto the bed and covered her body with his own, his hands tangling in her hair as he tilted her head for better access.

 

“Well, don’t you two look cozy,” Cormac sneered from the doorway. Neville broke the kiss and sneered back at Cormac. Hermione rolled her eyes at their posturing.

 

“Either join us or get out, Cormac,” Hermione said as she grasped Neville’s head and pulled him down for another searing kiss.

 

Dimly, Hermione heard the door shut and she had thought that Cormac had left. Then she felt Neville shift in the bed. He pulled away from her as he kneeled near her feet and pulled her up to a kneeling position, and wrapped his arm tightly around her waist to keep her upright. Then Neville went in for another kiss.

 

The bed dipped behind her and suddenly there was another pair of hands on her body, caressing her waist through her hospital gown. Then her hair was swept from one shoulder and a pair of lips descended to her neck, nuzzling, licking, and kissing her there. Hermione moaned in response to the stimulation both wizards were providing. This is why you loved the triad, her mind supplied even as her conscious thought processes shut down and she just enjoyed the sensations. A hand was kneading her breast as another hand slid down to the apex of her thighs. Cormac groaned behind her, she assumed it was his hand that found how wet she had become from their ministrations.

 

Neville broke the kiss and began kissing down the other side of her neck in search of a breast.

 

“Gods, don’t stop,” Hermione panted. Her arms were wound around Neville’s neck and she felt like she wasn’t participating too much, but couldn’t make herself move and possibly disturb the peace the wizards had formed.

 

“What in the bloody hell do you think you are doing?” a voice shouted from the doorway. Hermione looked up to find Draco Malfoy standing there with his hands on his hips, looking for all the world like an irate Peter Pan.

 

“Best not offer him the same deal you offered me, kitten,” Cormac murmured into her ear, causing Hermione to laugh in response and Neville to smirk.

 

“Get down from there, Longbottom, McLaggen! This is a hospital, not a hotel! You cannot have sex with a patient,” Draco scolded the group as slammed the door behind him. He strode more fully into the room and began checking the potions next to her bed.

 

Neville and Cormac both climbed off her bed, each giving her a small peck on the lips as they helped her lay back, covering her up. They both stood to the far side of her bed, Neville near her feet with a hand on her knee and Cormac holding her hand. Draco rolled his eyes at the proprietary way the men were touching her and began casting diagnostic charms.

 

Then Draco went through his routine of asking what she remembered, casting diagnostics, and prescribing various potions.

 

Hermione did remember more. She wasn’t sure if it was due to the potions, the photo album, the recent intimacy, or a combination of all of them, but she was remembering dating Neville. She could recall bits and pieces of trips they had gone on, but no complete memories. She was only getting flashes, not the whole picture.

 

She looked at Cormac with sadness in her eyes, “I don’t remember Cormac at all,” she said quietly. She hated to see the flash of pain the crossed his face.

 

“That’s all right, love. I’ll help you remember,” Cormac squeezed her hand and dropped a kiss on top of her head.

 

Draco assured her that what she had remembered thus far was good, and told the trio that Hermione needed rest. He threatened the other men that if they didn’t leave Hermione to rest, he would ban them from her room.

 

Both Cormac and Neville promised Draco they would sit quietly with her, and let her sleep. The potions must have helped because Hermione fell asleep quickly.

 

This time when she woke, the room was dark and she suspected it was in the middle of the night, although she didn’t bother with a  _ tempus _ charm. She rolled over and snuggled back into her bed and thought about both men courting her. Neville was sweet and kind and Cormac was funny and sent her heart racing.

 

Suddenly, she remembered everything. She remembered dating Neville and how amazing he had been. She remembered forming the triad with Cormac, and how in love the three of them had been. And she remembered the fallout. How Neville wanted them to get married and settle down, but Cormac wouldn’t give up his career. How Hermione had decided she’d keep them both, even if the triad wasn’t to be. She remembered it all, including the fall down the stairs at her parent's house during their Easter trip. And how both Cormac and Neville had been fighting, which was why she had been racing down the stairs, to begin with.

 

She smiled to herself as she drifted off again, a plan already forming in her newly healed mind.

 

The sun was in Hermione’s eyes the next time she woke up and she heard her door open. Draco was there going through his routine again. When Hermione told him she remembered it all, he started giving her discharge instructions. She had to be released into the care of someone else, per hospital policy. She hoped Neville and Cormac would arrive soon so she could tell them the good news.

 

Draco finished running diagnostics on her and as he turned to leave, Neville showed up with breakfast, and Cormac was right behind him with tea. Hermione smiled at them both.

 

“I’m getting out today!”

 

“Great news, love!” Cormac replied and bussed her cheek. Neville set up breakfast for the three of them and congratulated her as well.

 

“Which one of you will sign me out?” she asked as she bit into a croissant.

 

“I will,” they said at the same time and then glared at each other.

 

“Stop it,” Hermione snapped at the pair of them. “I’ll go with both of you, or I’ll owl Harry to come and release me.” Cormac and Neville looked at each other and then nodded in response. They had been a triad once, and they could be one again if it meant that much to Hermione.

 

They left the hospital and settled in Neville’s house in Hogsmeade with tea. Hermione sat them both down and told them that she remembered it all.

 

“I won’t split my time anymore,” Hermione told them both. “We’re either a triad, or we all go our separate ways. I want to be in a relationship with you both, this fighting is silly, and I won’t stand for it.”

 

The wizards argued for a couple of hours before they conceded and saw things Hermione’s way. In the end, they always saw things Hermione’s way. She was the center of their triad, and neither wizard could live without her. They celebrated Hermione’s recovery and their reunion by picking up where they left off in the hospital the previous day. And they lived happily ever after - or as happily as a triad of imperfect people could.

  
  
  
  



End file.
